


Throat

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a feast just for Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Harry/Ron Smutty Table

It usually came over Ron when he least expected it. 

It came hard and fast…complete and utter arousal. 

His cock would throb against whatever clothing he was wearing that day. His mind would cloud with lust and he had to do it. He had to mark Harry as his. 

Ron had always been a bit possessive and perhaps it came from having so little as a child, perhaps it was to show ownership, or maybe to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Harry was his and his alone.

Tonight it happened as he entered the their bedroom after showering. Harry was sprawled out on their bed, a book propped up against his knees, and his head was turned just so. Ron saw the long lines of his neck, the smooth white skin of his throat, and his cock swelled.

He had charged across the room and tore the book from Harry's hands. His mouth had descended immediately on Harry's lips and Harry's gasp of surprise allowed Ron to push his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

His hands slid up and down Harry's sides and his he felt Harry's cock swelling against his own. He lifted his lips and grinned for a moment before attacking the supple flesh of Harry's neck. 

"Ron…" Harry whimpered as Ron began leaving love bites on his neck. "Fuck…"

"Shut up, Harry," Ron muttered against his neck, savoring Harry's scent. "Get rid of your clothes, yeah?"

Harry moaned and a banished his clothing before tugging Ron's towel off completely. He groaned as their bare cocks camp in contact, and Ron felt the vibrations from it against his lips.

They rocked together, Harry's legs curled around his calves, and Ron couldn't help but sink his teeth in Harry's flesh. Harry's throaty moans were driving him mad and he ground his hips down against Harry's.

"Ron…close…so close…ngh…"

"Me," Ron panted as he laved the welt he just left near Harry's Adams Apple. "Close…grab my arse."

Harry's nails dug into his arse, forcing their cocks to rub faster, and his head fell back exposing more of his neck. 

"Mine," Ron growled and sucked an unmarked spot on Harry's skin. "Mine."

Harry moaned, "Gonna…fuck yes!"

He felt the warm splash of Harry's seed between them and glanced down at his handy work. Harry's neck and throat were marred and red…the flesh was almost livid and it sent Ron plunging over the edge. His body shook as he came, his head fell back, and with a hoarse shout he came. 

"Ron," Harry muttered as he did a cleansing charm over them. "You didn't leave a mark did you?"

Ron always did.


End file.
